A Little Wonderland
by Livsy
Summary: Age-play one shots that include Faberrittana OR Heyachele in any paring. Prompts very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Santana got up for what must have been the third, forth? Time that night. It was the baby monitor that woke her up, with the sound of Rachel crying.

The reason Rachel kept waking up was because Santana was weaning her off breast milk. They had been doing nursing for over a year now and Santana decided that it was enough. It's not that she didn't love nursing Rachel but the toll it had on her body was getting worse and she wanted her body back.

Clearly Rachel didn't like this and now she couldn't sleep and she had been waking up every night at least four times for the past three days.

Santana walked into Rachel's nursery and found her kneeling up in her crib crying for her Mami. She sighed and walked over to Rachel, pulling the bars down and picking her up onto her hip.

"Come on baby, you've already woken up twice tonight. It's sleep time." Santana cooed.

"Ami." Rachel whimpered.

"No baby, no more ami." Santana told her for the hundredth time.

Rachel's crying got louder and Santana wondered if she would ever get over this.

She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and cradled Rachel in her lap and rocked her. Rachel reached up and pulled Santana's shirt down but Santana moved her hand and pulled it back up. Rachel started screeching and Santana had to cover her ears it was so loud, she knew it would wake Brittany up.

As if on cue, Brittany walked into the nursery, looking much like Santana, covering her ears.

Brittany took Rachel from Santana's lap and Rachel held onto her mommy tightly. "Shh, calm down sweetie." She cooed bouncing Rachel on her hip.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpered though her cries.

"Yes baby, mommy's got you. Let's just calm down." Brittany whispered softly into her ear. Rachel started to calm down and Santana smiled at how good Brittany was with Rachel, even at three in the morning.

"Why are you up sweetheart?" Brittany asked softly, with sleepiness in her voice.

"Bad dweam, want ami." Rachel said sadly.

"Oh dear, what happened in your bad dream?" Brittany asked concernedly, trying to ignore the second request.

Rachel tucked her face in between Brittany's shoulder and neck. "No." She whimpered.

"If you tell mommy it might help your bad dreams go away." Brittany smiled sadly at Santana who was trying not to cry. Lack if sleep and knowing that the reason Rachel was crying was because she wanted to nurse.

"Ami." Rachel tried again, a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks when Brittany shook her head no.

Rachel started to wiggle out of Brittany's hold, so the blonde put her down and she ran off into their room.

Santana looked at Brittany questionably and Brittany frowned and went into their room followed by Santana.

When they walked in they found Rachel face down sobbing into Santana's pillow and it broke their hearts. Santana wasn't sure how much more she could take before she just gave in.

Santana sat on the bed, next to Rachel and rubbed her back and down to her diapered bottom soothingly. "Rachie, please don't cry baby." She cooed sadly.

Rachel moved closer to Santana but didn't stop crying. She took in the scent of her Mami which relaxed her a little.

Brittany sat on the other side of Rachel and spoke softly. "How about Mami feeds you a baba, would that make you feel better?"

Rachel shook her head against the pillows and cried even harder. Both girls were worried that all this crying wasn't good for Rachel and could hurt her.

"Can you turn around sweetheart; you can't be very comfortable like that." Santana said stroking Rachel's hair.

Rachel turned on her side so she was facing Santana. Santana slid down on the bed so she was lying down with Rachel and placed a kiss to her tear stained cheek. "I love you baby girl." She said lovingly.

"L-Love m-mami." Rachel sniffled out her breath hitching as she spoke.

Santana held her close, handing Rachel her pacifier. After all the crying wearing her out, Rachel fell back to asleep.

Santana sighed when she saw that Rachel was fully asleep and looked up at Brittany. "I feel like the worst mother in the world right now."

"You're not the worst mother in the world. If you were your baby wouldn't still want to be cuddled up to you. She's just upset which we were expecting, maybe not this much but she will get over it and you're a brilliant Mami." Brittany reassured her with a smile.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. It's been three days and she hasn't slept for more than an hour at a time and even I miss it like crazy." Santana admitted.

"It's your body and your boobs San. You do whatever you feel is best but you need to remember that it's _your_ body not mine or Rachel's." Brittany said placing a kiss to Santana's forehead and lying down behind Rachel.

"I think it's time to stop, I miss it but I need my body back." Santana said sadly.

"And that is completely fine. That does not make you a bad person and it certainly does not make you a bad mother." Brittany said honestly.

"How do you always know what to say?" Santana joked.

"Because I know you and I know what you're thinking." Brittany said putting a protective arm around her girls and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Santana woke up the sound of shuffling and she felt her top being lifted up. She sighed and opened her eyes to find Rachel holding her top up trying to latch on.<p>

"Rachie what are you doing baby?" Santana asked quietly, trying not to startle Rachel but already knowing the answer.

"Ami." Rachel replied determinedly.

Santana moved Rachel's hand and pulled her top down. "What has Mami said about ami?" She asked making sure Rachel was aware that they were stopping completely.

Rachel's bottom lip quivered and she shook her head, her eyes filling tears. "P'ease ami." She whimpered though the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks.

Santana could tell Rachel was not going to give up any time soon. She cupped her cheeks and wiped the free flowing tears. "Oh baby, Mami hates seeing you so upset." She cooed holding Rachel tightly. She thought for a moment. "I'll be right back okay baby." She informed Rachel who just whimpered and moved closer to Brittany.

"Mommy." Rachel whimpered, tapping Brittany's arm and trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Brittany didn't wake so Rachel tried again. "Mommy up." She said slightly louder.

Brittany started to stir and after a minute her eyes opened and she registered that Rachel was crying and she sat up and pulled her onto her lap. "My sweet baby girl, what's wrong?" She asked concernedly.

"No more, Mami gone." Rachel whimpered out crying harder and grabbing onto Brittany's sleep shirt.

Brittany was confused for a second then realised Santana wasn't in bed. She heard some noises down stairs, which meant Santana was down there.

"Oh Rachie, Mami hasn't gone she's just downstairs can you hear her making a lot of noise?" Brittany said lightly.

Rachel whimpered and held onto Brittany tightly. Brittany felt her diaper grow heavy. "Come on sweetie, let's change you."

She laid Rachel down on the bed and Rachel made grabbing motions towards her. Brittany kissed both of her hands and quickly got to work changing her. By the time she was done, she heard Santana coming up the stairs, she scooped Rachel onto her lap and Santana walked in with a bottle of milk.

"Mami." Rachel said desperately, reaching out for Santana. Santana frowned and sat down on the bed pulling Rachel onto her lap. "No leave." She whimpered with watery eyes.

"Sweetheart I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Santana tried to reassure her.

Rachel just tucked herself into Santana and made herself as small as possible. She didn't want to be this sad but she couldn't help it!

"Can we try a baba?" Santana asked kindly.

Rachel looked up at her with tear filled eyes but nodded and Santana got her comfortable on her lap. At least she was going to try.

Santana led the bottle to Rachel mouth and Rachel hesitantly put her mouth round the teat and sucked. After a few sucks Rachel started fussing and pulled away from the bottle spitting the milk down herself. Santana sighed and wiped Rachel's mouth with a baby cloth and sat her up putting the bottle down.

"What's up baby?" Santana asked wondering if it was just the milk Rachel didn't like.

"No 'ike." Rachel said sadly, and Santana started to run her fingers though Rachel's hair as it usually made her relax.

"Do you not like the milk? Mami can get a different one if you like." Santana reasoned.

Rachel shook her head, she didn't like the bottle! She picked up the bottle and threw it across the room.

"No Rachel. I know you're upset but you do not throw things, that's very dangerous and naughty." Brittany said sternly to Rachel, as she could see Santana just didn't have it in her to discipline her the moment, Rachel was too upset.

Rachel's eyes filled with frustrated tears and she looked at Brittany, her mommy never shouts at her. "NO!" She shouted.

"You do not talk to mommy like that. Either you apologise for throwing things or you sit in time out." Brittany said in a warning tone but Rachel was too far gone to listen to Brittany and she screamed with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Santana and Brittany knew Rachel would be upset about weaning but they didn't expect it to be this bad.

Brittany picked up Rachel off the bed and sat her in the corner and Rachel cried out for her Mami. Brittany let her face them so she could at least see Santana but she needed to calm down in time out.

"Rachie look at Mami." Santana said calmly from the bed and Rachel looked up with tear filled eyes. "Calm down baby, then you can come out and we can cuddle and then get dressed."

Rachel began to calm down with her breath hitching a few times until she was just sniffling.

Brittany walked back over to Rachel who fell into her arms. "Sowey mommy." She said quietly into Brittany's chest.

"That's okay baby, mommy forgives you." Brittany cooed picking Rachel up and placing her back down on the bed next to Santana.

Rachel immediately crawled onto Santana's lap and cuddled into her, Santana held her close and rocked her gently.

After a while of just cuddling Santana got Rachel changed and they all went down stairs for breakfast.

"What would you like to eat Rachie?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"No fwood." Rachel said crawling over to the sofa.

"You've got to eat something baby, how about a banana?" Brittany suggested and Rachel shook her head and struggled to climb onto the sofa.

Brittany scooped her up onto her hip and Rachel was going to protest but she loved cuddles with her mommy even if she was trying to make her eat. She rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and sighed. "Mommy I sad." She said quietly.

Brittany tightened her hold on Rachel and tried her best not to let her tears fall. "I know sweetheart, me and Mami hate seeing our beautiful baby girl sad and we're trying to make her happy again." She said softly, placing soft kisses to the side of Rachel's forehead.

"I sowey." Rachel whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Brittany asked confusedly, rubbing Rachel's back soothingly.

"That I sad." Rachel pouted into Brittany's shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to apologise for being sad, it's okay to be sad sometimes. Me and Mami will give you all the cuddles and kisses in the world to try and make happy again but will never be mad at you for being sad." Brittany said sincerely.

Santana had come out of the kitchen and heard Brittany. She was standing in the door way with tears streaming down her face; it was only when she let out a quiet sniffle that Brittany realised she was standing there.

"I think Mami needs a hug." Brittany whispered to Rachel as she put her down.

Rachel toddled over to Santana and hugged her tightly and Santana hugged her back.

"Why Mami cryin'?" Rachel asked pulling out of the hug and wiping Santana's tears just like her Mami did to her.

"Because Mami hates knowing that her little girl is sad because she loves her so much." Santana smiled sadly. She had no idea how big of an impact stopping Rachel nursing would have on her and she decided she needed to talk to big Rachel, which she should have done at the start.

"Can me and mommy talk to big Rachel please?" Santana asked kindly and Rachel nodded and her demeanor changed slightly.

Santana led them over to the couch and Rachel opted to sit side ways on Santana's lap, even as big Rachel she liked to cuddle.

"I should have spoken to big you earlier and explained this properly. I'm sorry I didn't do that but I will now." Santana said and Rachel nodded.

"Firstly, you've done nothing wrong and it's got nothing to do with me not enjoying breast feeding you, but recently the pain it's had on my body is hard and one year is quite a long time." She explained and Rachel slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Rachel sighed resting her head on Santana's shoulder. "Little Rachel and big Rachel are finding this hard. I completely understand why and it's your body but little Rachie isn't waking you up for the hell of it, I can't sleep." Rachel pouted.

"Yeah Rachie is defiantly giving us a hard time." Santana teased. "What would Rachie like to do to help her sleep?"

"Can-can you warm the bottle up?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I can defiantly do that my love, and we can cuddle and I'll rock you for as long as you want." Santana smiled.

Rachel smiled back at her and nuzzled Santana's shoulder. Brittany ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and she sighed contently, slipping back into her little mind set.

Rachel sat up on Santana's lap so she was straddling her and kissed her nose, giggling as Santana did the same. "Mami?" She said sweetly.

"Yes baby?" Santana smiled.

"I love you." Rachel said softly as she nuzzled Santana's cheek and Santana's heart melted.

"I love you too, very much sweetheart." Santana said kissing Rachel cheek.

Rachel beamed and climbed off Santana's lap and clumsily made her way over to Brittany's lap in the same position. "I love you mommy." She said in the same way as she told Santana. Her mommies always told her they loved her and she needed to tell them too!

"And I love you too my sweet girl." Brittany cooed softly, moving the hair from Rachel's face.

Rachel kissed Brittany's cheek and Brittany wrapped her arms around Rachel's back and tipped her backwards, causing Rachel to squeal and giggle wildly.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed as Brittany did it for a second time. Brittany and Santana were both laughing as well and Brittany stood up with Rachel and span her around and Rachel had a bright smiled on her face that Brittany and Santana had missed seeing.

Brittany sat Rachel back on her hip. "That was fun mommy! Again!" She asked hopefully.

"Later baby, it's time for breakfast." Brittany said simply and Rachel pouted which Brittany maternally kissed away.

"I tie baba again p'ease?" Rachel asked politely and Brittany nodded.

"Mami will make it while I go pee!" Brittany cooed putting Rachel down and walking towards the toilet. She only ever locked the door when they had company round as Rachel found it hilarious to open the door while her mommy was on the toilet but it was fine normally and Brittany liked to be able to hear what was going on if she left it ajar.

Rachel toddled off towards her blocks that had the alphabet on them, looking over at Santana who was in the kitchen area. "Mami what I 'pell?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hmm, what about duck? Mommy loves ducks." Santana suggested.

"Otay!" Rachel beamed looking for the letter 'D'. She stuck her tongue out in concentration as she tried to work out what letters she would need.

Santana stifled a laugh when she saw Rachel concentrating hard, she had 'DU' so far and the next letter she picked out was 'K'.

"Not quite baby, there's a letter before that." Santana informed her and Rachel huffed in frustration. "Hey it's okay, you're so close. Can you find another letter that makes a 'cuh' sound?"

Rachel thought for a moment, looking at the blocks and she finally picked up the 'C' block and put it before the 'K' to spell out 'DUCK'.

Santana clapped and peppered Rachel's face with kisses, lavishing her in praise and Rachel was beaming from ear to ear.

"Well done my clever little girl." Santana praised retrieving the warmed up milk from the microwave and testing it to make sure it was the right temperature.

She sat down on the sofa with the bottle and patted her lap. Rachel crawled over to her and climbed onto her lap, as Brittany came out the toilet.

"Mommy, duck!" Rachel said excitedly, pointing to the blocks, as she spotted Brittany.

Brittany looked over at where Rachel was pointing and faked a gasp. "Did you spell that all by yourself?"

Rachel smiled and nodded proudly. "Wow! You're so clever!" Brittany cooed leaning over to kiss Rachel's cheek.

Rachel gave a shy smile and tucked her face into Santana. Both girls smiled, Rachel loved being praised so they did it as much as possible.

Santana out the bottle to Rachel's mouth and Rachel slowly put her mouth around the rubber nipple and suckled carefully. It was better but she still wanted to nurse, instead she opted to turn into Santana and kept the bottle close to her Mami's chest.

Santana rubbed soothing circles on Rachel's back and Rachel only whimpered a few times throughout.

It wasn't until Rachel finished the bottle that she pushed it away started getting fussy. Santana shushed her but for some reason Rachel was getting worked up.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's all the fuss?" Santana cooed, caressing Rachel's cheek.

Brittany leant over to the coffee table and grabbed one of Rachel's pacifiers, popping it into her own mouth quickly to clean it and then wiping it along Rachel's lips. Rachel took it straight away and started to calm down. Usually they would tell her to use her words but she was tried.

Rachel looked up at Santana. "Mami sing?" She asked hopefully around her pacifier.

Santana thought for a second and then started to sing songbird. Brittany cuddled into Santana and kissed her cheek, that song meant so much to both of them.

Rachel slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Santana and Brittany weren't surprised, being the lack of sleep she'd had.

* * *

><p>Prompts very welcome but strictly non-sexual. To the people that have given me prompts already, they will be on here as soon as I can, I just already had this written!<p>

Also if you're reading 'You're Safe Now' that will be updated as soon as I finish the chapter, if you haven't read it yet and you like age play check it out! :)


	2. Chapter 2

This was a prompt from **The Jade Rabbit on Moon**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel had started age play in the summer because Rachel had come across it online and they decided to try it out. They never realised how much it would help Rachel with the hurt of being left by Shelby again and help Quinn with giving up Beth.<p>

They'd been doing it all summer when Rachel's dads weren't in, which was most of the time, usually just a few days here and there so they didn't have to be careful much but it was their first day back at school.

They decided that Rachel could still be little around Quinn but they had to be very discreet about it, with Rachel wearing dresses and skirts with leggings to hide her pull-ups.

The only problem was Rachel was so used to being little that she was finding it hard staying big, especially at the idea of being at school, with all the people.

The girls had only been in one lesson together, the others Rachel had to go alone and she was having a hard time.

Throughout the day Brittany had noticed a difference in Rachel. Her, Quinn and Rachel had history together and she noticed that Rachel seemed to be more dependent on Quinn. Just little things like pulling her dress down when it was creased and the fact that they'd been whispering a lot but Brittany couldn't hear what they were saying.

Her and Santana hadn't seen a lot of Quinn and Rachel though the summer which was usual, but they figured the girls were just busy.

The next few periods, when Quinn wasn't their lesson, Brittany sat next to Rachel and noticed that's she seemed nervous, which was very different to her normal confident attitude.

"You okay Rach?" She asked seeing Rachel's uncomfortable look.

Rachel half jumped but tried to hide it with a smile. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem really nervous and you haven't stopped fidgeting the whole lesson." Brittany said with a concerned tone.

"Oh, you know, first day back and everything." Rachel lied going back to her work. Brittany brushed it off but decided to keep an eye on her.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Quinn waiting for her at her locker.<p>

Quinn pulled her into a hug and Rachel relaxed in her arms. "Hey Rachie." She cooed quietly into Rachel's ear, noticing her uneasiness.

"I missed you mommy." Rachel pouted, luckily there wasn't many people around but they still kept their voices low.

"I missed you too baby." Quinn said caressing Rachel's cheek.

"No like bein' big." Rachel said sadly.

Quinn gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know sweetheart but it's only at school." Quinn reassured her. "Are you wet baby?"

"Ess." Rachel nodded.

"Let's go get you changed." Quinn smiled, holding out her hand for Rachel who took it.

When they walked into the bathroom they found Santana and Brittany in there.

"Hey Guys!" Brittany smiled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Quinn asked casually.

"Juggling, what do you think?" Santana said sarcastically.

"Right, yeah, well we've got to go." Quinn said about to walk out.

"Why did you come in here then?" Santana asked suspiciously.

To Santana and Brittany's confusion Quinn avoided the question completely and made a swift exit to another bathroom.

"Well that was weird." Santana said out loud.

"They've been acting strange all day, Rachel especially." Brittany said trying to piece something together.

"Do you think they're up to something?" Santana asked walking out of the bathroom with Brittany who shrugged.

Meanwhile, Quinn had taken Rachel into an empty bathroom and locked the door behind them.

She pulled down Rachel's pull up and Rachel stepped out of it and Quinn cleaned her up and put a clean one on.

"This is the last one I have, so hopefully you won't need to be changed again." Quinn said kindly, washing her hands.

"It a'cident." Rachel whimpered her eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh, no, I know sweetie. It's okay, I'm not mad." Quinn cooed hugging Rachel and stopping her tears.

"I gotted swared." Rachel said sadly.

"What scared you baby?" Quinn asked rubbing Rachel's back soothingly.

"Lotsa people." Rachel pouted.

"It's okay baby we, only a little longer and we have glee today! That will be fun." Quinn said happily and Rachel's pout turned into a smile as they walked out for lunch.

They sat down with the rest of the glee club and Quinn held Rachel's hand under the table in attempt to calm her nerves.

Santana and Brittany gave Quinn a funny look when she started cutting up Rachel's lunch into little pieces but Quinn pretended not to notice.

"Fank you mommy." Rachel whispered to Quinn who placed a kiss to the side of her forehead.

Rachel ate half of her lunch, which Quinn wasn't too happy about. "Rachel can you finish your lunch please." She said quietly but loud enough for some people around them on the table to hear. Most of them thought nothing of it, thinking Quinn was just being a good girlfriend but Santana and Brittany knew them well enough to know that wasn't normal.

Rachel huffed but chose not to argue and finished her lunch. Okay that was defiantly not normal.

Glee club came around and Rachel sat next to Quinn and rested her head on her shoulder, wanting so badly to be snuggled up in her mommy's arms.

Brittany and Santana sat behind them purposely, to see if they could work out why they were acting weird.

"Mommy fursty." Rachel whispered so quietly Quinn only just heard it.

"I haven't got a drink sorry Rachie." Quinn replied after rummaging around her bad, only it was a little louder than she had expected it to come out but luckily no on heard, or so she thought.

"Rachie?" Santana's mouthed to Brittany.

Brittany shrugged. They both knew Quinn was a softie when it came to Rachel, so it was probably just a pet name.

"But I'm thirsty!" Rachel whined.

Okay try and explain that one. Santana furrowed her eyebrow at Brittany, who just looked confused.

"Um Rachel, I have a drink if you want some?" Brittany asked.

Both girls looked behind them and Rachel blushed but nodded. Brittany smiled and handed her a bottle of water. "Thank you." Rachel said quietly.

"Are you sure you're okay Rach?" Brittany asked referring to her earlier question.

"Yes." Rachel said with a slight lisp, handing Brittany back the drink and after a nudge from Quinn she said thank you again.

"It's okay." Brittany smiled, not missing the nudge from Quinn.

Rachel and Quinn had turned back around. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn caressed her thumb over Rachel's hand.

Throughout glee club everyone had noticed that Rachel was a lot quieter. Instead of her usual speeches after everything Mr Schue said, she kept quiet and close to Quinn, in an almost shy way.

"You okay baby?" Quinn cooed quietly, her soft tone caught Brittany's attention and she seemed to be the only one that could hear them as Santana was too busy texting.

"Mommy, swared." Rachel whimpered.

That really caught Brittany's attention.

"Why are you scared Rachie?" Quinn whispered. Luckily there was lots of noise going on so no one could hear them, or so they thought.

"Hafta sing. No wanna be big, go home." Rachel pouted.

Brittany was discreetly leaning forward to listen in and hoping that no one else was too. She realised what was happening, she's not the smartest student in school but she defiantly knew things like this.

"I'll tell Mr Schue that you don't feel well okay?" Quinn said softly, unaware that Brittany was listening as everyone else was talking.

"Mr Schue, Rachel doesn't feel well, so I'm going to take her home." Quinn said sweetly and Mr Schue nodded.

"Okay Quinn. Hope you feel better Rachel." He said and Rachel gave him a small smile in thanks.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany was in the toilets in the end stool and she heard Quinn's voice. "We're good, there's no one in here." She said casually, locking the main door to the toilets. "Come on baby, let's change you." She said softly.<p>

Brittany stayed still, unsure of whether she should show herself or not. She decided not to, as she wasn't going to judge either of the girls but she wanted proof and she knew they would just deny it.

"Mommy want binky." Rachel whimpered, while Quinn cleaned her up. This was a lot easier with a diaper at home.

"Binky's at home Rachie. You can't have it at school." Quinn said softly, putting a clean pull up on Rachel.

Rachel's bottom lip quivered and she let out a small whimper.

Meanwhile Brittany was listening to the exchange and she was heart warmed, hearing the girls act this way. She understood why they were doing it and wondered if Santana would work it out soon.

Quinn gave Rachel a sympathetic smile and kissed her forehead before cupping her cheeks.

A few stray tears ran down Rachel's cheeks and Quinn pulled her into a hug. "I know baby, I'm sorry." She cooed.

"Wan' my b-binky." Rachel sniffled out.

"When we get home I promise you can have it." Quinn said kindly.

Brittany was still debating whether she should come out of the stall but she was worried they would freak out. Without another thought she unlocked the stall door and walked out.

Both Quinn and Rachel's heads snapped towards the door and they went wide-eyed but Brittany simply smiled. "It's okay, your secrets safe with me." She said kindly.

"Brittany t-this isn't what it seems like." Quinn stuttered out in a panic.

"Quinn please don't try and hide this from me, I might be stupid in school and whatever but I know what this is and I'm fine with it." Brittany said casually. "Me and San can get pretty kinky some times." She winked.

"No-no this isn't a kink, I swear.

Well it is a kink but-but it's not sexual." Quinn rushed out, her cheeks were a bright shade of red and Rachel was too embarrassed to say anything at all.

"It's cool Q. I'm not judging you, I think it's cute." Brittany shrugged and Rachel was now hiding behind Quinn, trying to hold back her tears.

Quinn's eyes went wide. "Please don't tell Santana!" She exclaimed and Rachel burst into tears. Big girl Rachel was embarrassed and worried everyone would find out and little Rachel was just scared.

Quinn turned around and pulled Rachel into a hug. "Shh, no it's okay baby." She cooed.

"It's okay..." Brittany looked up at Quinn for help and Quinn mouthed 'Rachie' "Rachie, I won't tell anyone I promise sweetheart." She said gently.

"Uppie mommy." Rachel whimpered through her cries and Quinn lifted her up onto her hip and bounced her.

"It's okay sweetie, everything's okay Britty's not going to tell anyone." Quinn tried to reassure her.

Brittany walked closer to the girls and Rachel hid her face into Quinn's shoulder.

"I'm really not you know. I won't tell Santana but she's suspicious so you need either be more careful or just tell her, she won't mind." Brittany said sincerely.

"I-I can't tell Santana because it's _Santana_." Quinn said like that explained everything.

"I'll warn her that if she teases either of you I'll tell you about the kinky stuff we get up to." Brittany laughed.

"It's fine Britt, I'm not sure I want to know. I'll tell her, just not yet." Quinn said and Rachel whimpered. "Shh, shh, not yet baby, I promise."

"I already pretty much knew anyway." Brittany admitted.

"How?" Quinn asked biting her lip, were they that obvious?

"I heard Rachel calling you mommy in glee club that was a pretty big give away." Brittany laughed when Quinn blushed. "You seriously don't need to be embarrassed, come on let's get some lunch." Brittany said walking towards the door and unlocking it.

Quinn put Rachel down much to Rachel upset, but she knew Quinn couldn't carry her around school.

Rachel didn't eat a lot at lunch time, she kept going to put her thumb in her mouth but Quinn casually batted it away.

Santana noticed Rachel pouting and she didn't miss Quinn moving Rachel's thumb away from her mouth and holding her hand under the table. "Everything okay Rach?" She asked, not unkindly.

"Y-yes, I'm fine Santana, why do you ask?" Rachel tried to sound casual and grown up.

"You seem a little tired?" Santana smirked when Rachel yawned and subconsciously rubbed her fists over her eyes, much like a baby would do.

"I'm okay, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all." Rachel lied, it was little Rachie's nap time around now but Santana didn't need to know that.

Rachel craved nothing more than to be cuddled up on her mommy's lap with a bottle and then having a nap. Quinn could tell so she tried to sooth her by caressing her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand.

Santana dropped it, for now. She knows there's something going on but she'll get it out of them sooner or later.

* * *

><p>It was finally the end of the day and Rachel sighed in relief when she saw Quinn waiting at her locker and she rushed over to her, avoiding the people around her. Quinn smiled warmly when she saw Rachel and pulled her into a tight hug.<p>

"Home now?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear.

"Yes baby, we can go home now." Quinn said softly back, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out to her car.

Quinn made sure no one was looking and she lifted Rachel into her car seat and strapped her in. Luckily Quinn had blacked out windows at the back, so Rachel could freely look out and no one would be able to see her.

"Bunny." Rachel whimpered and Quinn pulled said bunny out of her bag and Rachel took it and nuzzled it. Quinn placed a soft kiss to her forehead and shut the door.

By the time they got home Rachel had become extremely fussy, as Quinn led her inside.

"Hey what's all the fuss baby?" Quinn cooed.

"Mommy." Rachel whined as Quinn laid her down to change her.

"Hmm... I think someone needs a nap." Quinn said softly, as she cleaned Rachel up and swapped her used pull up for a diaper.

"Baba." Rachel whimpered, making grabbing motions towards Quinn.

Quinn pulled her up and lied her down on the sofa. "Stay there sweetheart, mommy will get you a baba." She cooed.

When Quinn came back, she scooped Rachel up onto her lap and led the bottle to her mouth and Rachel suckled happily until she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Rachel had woken up on her bed crying out for her mommy and Quinn rushed upstairs. "Oh my, what happened baby girl?" She cooed sitting on the edge of the bed next to Rachel.<p>

Rachel cried harder and made grabbing motions towards Quinn. Quinn picked her up and walked around the room bouncing Rachel on her hip and cooing soft words in her ear.

"Can you tell mommy why you're upset baby?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel looked up from Quinn's shoulder with silent tears rolling down her cheeks and shook her head.

Quinn wiped her tears with the pads of her thumbs. "Why not?" She asked concernedly, big and little Rachel always told her everything.

"I swared." Rachel whimpered.

Quinn sat them down on the comfy chair in their room with Rachel straddling her lap. "If you tell mommy why you're scared she can help."

Rachel shook her head again and hid her face in Quinn's chest. Quinn ran her finger though Rachel's long brown hair. An idea came to her and she reached down next to her and picked up Rachel's favourite bunny.

"What if you tell bunny?" Quinn asked softly and Rachel lifted her head up to look at Quinn and over to her bunny, before nodding.

Quinn smiled and moved the bear closer to Rachel who took it and removed her pacifier, handing it to her mommy so she could talk.

"Swared that peoples gonna find out an' be mean." Rachel said quietly, before hiding her face behind bunny as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks. "And Sanna!" She hitched as she began to sob.

Quinn held Rachel close and rocked her gently. "Shh, it's okay baby girl, you're safe." She cooed and Rachel's crying was showing no signs of stopping, or even calming down.

Quinn became a little worried because Rachel wasn't calming down. She tried placing her pacifier in her mouth, only for Rachel to spit it out and carry on crying.

"Calm down sweetheart, you're okay." Quinn cooed and Rachel's breathing was hitching. "Take nice deep breaths baby, copy mommy." She said holding Rachel against her chest and take deep breaths. Rachel eventually copied and started to calm down. "There we go, good girl."

"Mommy." Rachel whimpered.

"Yes baby, mommy got you." Quinn said softly and Rachel relaxed a bit in her arms.

She noticed that Rachel was opening and closing her mouth a little. "Binky." Rachel pouted and Quinn tried to reach for her pacifier but Rachel had spat it too far.

"Stand up real quick baby; mommy will get your binky." Quinn said kindly and Rachel whimpered and tightened her grip on Quinn, she didn't want to move off her mommies lap.

Quinn sighed and sat back. Rachel nipped at the finger that Quinn was using to caress her cheek and then wrapped her mouth around it and began sucking contently. Quinn stifled a laugh and let her carry on, it was harmless and Rachel looked relaxed.

"Is that nice baby?" Quinn joked and Rachel smiled around her finger and her eyes fluttered shut, she wasn't tired, she just felt relaxed.

* * *

><p>The next morning had gone from bad to worse. First, Quinn tried to get Rachel up, which took a lot of coaxing and some tears but she eventually got out of bed.<p>

She was currently trying to change Rachel's diaper and put a pull up on her but Rachel was having none of it and she was wailing, while kicking her legs around, as Quinn tried to still her and put her pull up on.

"Rachel! Stop this right now or you'll be in that corner with a very sore bottom." Quinn warned, she knew why Rachel was upset and she was trying her best to reassure her but this was just naughty.

Rachel quickly stopped her tantrum, hearing her mommy's warning but that didn't stop her from breaking into heart wrenching sobs as Quinn pulled the pull up on her.

Quinn pulled Rachel up and she fell into her arms, sobbing into her chest. What if Brittany had told Santana and Santana had told everyone in the school. Big Rachel was terrified and it was coming out though little Rachel.

"'tay home. Diapee." Rachel whimpered though her sobs, tugging at her pull up.

"I'm sorry baby, we can't stay home, just one more day and then it's the weekend." Quinn coaxed with no avail.

"'tay mommy, I 'tay." Rachel said determinedly, as she grabbed onto Quinn with one hand and tried to take her pull up off with the other. "Off, diapee."

Quinn shook her head and picked Rachel up. "You wear your pull ups to school Rachie." Rachel wiggled and tried to get out of Quinn's arms but Quinn had a tight grip around her back and under her legs. She took Rachel down stairs, which proved to be challenging, with Rachel struggling but she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

She quickly made Rachel a bottle and that calmed her down significantly as she suckled soothingly.

When she was done, Rachel knew what was coming next so she crawled away from Quinn. "Come here please Rachie." Quinn said in a warning tone and sighed when Rachel shook her head. "Mommy needs to put your shoes on so we can go."

"No mommy! 'tay!" Rachel said frustratedly. She just wanted to stay at home and cuddle with her mommy!

"Don't talk to mommy like that missy. Now come here before you get a spanking." Quinn said sternly and Rachel winced and rubbed her bottom.

Rachel slowly walked over to her mommy and Quinn helped her sit down, before putting her shoes on. "Good girl, but I want you to listen to mommy the first time please." She said firmly and Rachel nodded sadly.

"Cheer up peanut." Quinn said softly, cupping Rachel's cheeks. "It's gonna be okay."

Rachel nodded and blinked back her tears. Quinn led her to the car and realised she still had her pacifier in. Not up for another fight just yet, Quinn let her have it until they got to school.

When they arrived Rachel was tense and noticeably sucking harder on her pacifier. "It's okay Rachie. I promise you, Britty wouldn't have told anyone." Quinn tried to reassure her.

Quinn took a deep breath before talking again, knowing the next request was going to result in another melt down. "Can mommy have your binky please." She said calmly.

"No." Rachel put her hand over her mouth.

"Rachie..." Quinn warned.

Rachel eyes filled with tears. "My binky." She cried.

"I know baby, you can have it back when we go home." Quinn said softly stroking the side of Rachel's face.

Big Rachel knew that she couldn't go to school with her pacifier but little Rachel didn't understand why she couldn't have her binky and right now little Rachel was out completely.

"What if mommy puts it in your bag so you know it's there?" Quinn coaxed and Rachel reluctantly nodded but whimpered when Quinn took it out and her fingers went straight in her mouth seeking comfort.

Quinn let her because really, it wasn't that obvious, she could have just hurt her fingers or something. She put the pacifier in Rachel's bag and cleaned up her face, before leading Rachel into the school.

When they entered, Rachel expected people to be laughing and staring and calling her mean names but everyone was just at their locker or walking to class. She relaxed slightly, maybe Brittany didn't tell anyone?

Rachel and Quinn were in the same class luckily and they both had study hall together, so that was the morning sorted.

* * *

><p>By the time study hall came round Santana was watching both girls closely but discretely, trying to find out what was going on. Brittany tried to distract her and it worked a little, but she still picked up the way Rachel jumped slightly when someone other than Quinn spoke to her, or how Quinn would rub her back when she got tenser.<p>

Not that she would ever admit it, but Santana felt kind of sorry for Rachel. She looked _so_ nervous and Santana just wished they would tell her.

"Rachel, could you come here a second?" Santana asked and she watched as Rachel froze and looked like a deer caught in head lights. She looked over at Quinn who gave her a warm smile to try and reassure her and Rachel hesitantly walked over to Santana who was sitting on one of the sofa's in the library.

"Y-yes?" Rachel stuttered quietly, standing in front of Santana.

Santana smiled up at Rachel and pat the seat next to her. Rachel reluctantly sat next to her, she just hoped that Santana didn't hear the slight crinkling of her pull up when she sat.

Brittany was now over at the tables with Quinn, it wasn't too far away from them and Quinn nervously glanced over at the two girls every few seconds. Brittany noticed and reassured Quinn that she hadn't told Santana and that she had no idea what she wanted to talk to Rachel about.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked and to Rachel's surprise, she sounded genuinely concerned.

"Santana, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" Rachel said trying her best to sound casual.

"Because I can read people like a book and I know you're not fine, I also know you and Quinn are hiding something from me and that Brittany knows what it is." Santana said, looking proud of herself when Rachel looked shocked.

"W-we're not hiding anything. I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said defensively.

The fact that Rachel kept stuttering just further confirmed Santana's suspicions and she raised her eye brow at Rachel. "You've been acting weird since we came back from summer and we hardly saw either of you." Santana was starting to get annoyed and it was apparent in her tone.

Quinn, deciding she couldn't take it any longer, called Rachel over to her and Rachel quickly scurried over to her, with tears in her eyes. Quinn glared at Santana and marched over to her. "What the hell did you say to her?" She asked with annoyance.

Santana put her arms up in fake protest. "I just asked if she was okay. She's been more jumpy than a fucking rabbit today." She defended herself.

"Well you must have said something else." Quinn kept her signature glare on, she knew that wasn't all Santana had said, otherwise Rachel wouldn't be on the verge of tears.

Oh shit, Rachel.

Quinn decided she would deal with Santana later and she turned around to Rachel who was trying her best not to cry and Brittany was hugging her. "It's okay Rachie, Santana's just upset because she wants to know what's going on." Brittany explained softly.

"Want mommy." Rachel whimpered out, so quietly that Brittany only just heard.

Quinn came behind Rachel and rubbed her back. Luckily the library was pretty empty and they were blocked by rows of books.

When Rachel felt her mommy's touch she turned around with a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks and fell into her. Little Rachel was completely out, which meant she would do anything for her mommy's comfort.

Quinn held her hand out for Rachel and led her out of the library glaring at Santana, who looked slightly guilty, as she did.

As soon as they made it to the toilets, Rachel fell into Quinn and quietly sobbed. Big Rachel just wasn't able to stay out and Quinn wondered if Rachel being little all summer was a bad idea. She just hoped that if Santana found out she wouldn't make their lives a living hell.

Quinn quickly felt Rachel's pull up and sighed when she found that it was wet. She knew it was an accident because Rachel was crying.

"Let's change you baby and I think we should go home." Quinn said softly and Rachel gave a tearful nod.

"I s-sowey." Rachel sniffled out as Quinn used a wipe to clean her up.

Quinn put the clean pull up on Rachel and stood up, tapping Rachel's chin to look at her. "You don't ever need to apologise for having an accident sweetheart. Mommy will never be mad at you for that. It's what the pull ups and diapers are for." She reassured her softly and Rachel leaned into her and rested her head on Quinn's shoulder. "Come on let's go home."

Rachel cheered up at the mention of home and she followed Quinn out to the car.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Rachel was napping upstairs and there was a knock at the door.<p>

Quinn got up to answer it and she stood staring with wide eyes for a moment before finding her words. "San-Santana what are you doing here?"

"Well maybe because I hardly saw you all summer and you didn't invite me or Britt round once." Santana said obviously.

Quinn eyed her suspiciously, she could tell what she was doing.

"You can't come in sorry." She said quickly.

"Why not? Where's Rachel?" Santana asked trying to sidestep Quinn.

"She's asleep." Quinn replied lifting her brow.

"Rachel, asleep?" Santana mimicked Quinn's expression.

"Yes, that thing you do when you're tired." Quinn scoffed.

"Owch, someone's being extra bitchy today." Santana said coldly. "Fine, carry on hiding whatever it is from me. Can I just remind you that we're meant to be best friends, that tell each other _everything_."

Quinn bit her lip. "I'm sorry San but I can't tell you." She sighed. "You can come in though." She stepped aside and Santana came in.

"I want to apologise to Rachel for making her upset. I know I can be a bitch but I was actually seeing if she was okay." Santana said, her tone was soft, which shocked Quinn slightly.

"It's fine, she's okay now." Quinn said walking through to the lounge, followed by Santana.

"Why did you leave school early?" Santana asked, after a few minutes of watching the TV that Quinn had on.

"Oh, um Rachel just needed some rest." Quinn lied, but I was kind of true. Santana shrugged it off.

Quinn went to make drinks and when she came back her eyes bulged out and she nearly dropped the drinks.

"Why do you have a pacifier?" Santana asked holding said item.

Quinn panicked for a moment before thinking up an excuse. "Oh, baby sitting, they must have left it here."

"What in a draw?" Santana said raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, you know kids." Quinn laughed nervously.

"Whats going on with you Q? Why won't you just tell me?"

"Nothing's going on. Why won't you believe me?" Quinn said a little too defensively.

"Quinn, I've known you since we were in 4th grade, I can tell when you're lying."

Quinn sighed; Santana _had_ always been able to tell when she was lying, even though she was pretty good at it.

"I have to talk to Rachel first, and then I might be able to tell you, okay?" Quinn said nervously.

"So Rachel has something to do with having a pacifier in your draw?" Santana asked trying to piece something together.

"Just, this concerns her too and I can't just tell you without her permission." Quinn rushed out.

"Fine, go ask her then." Santana said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"R-Right now? She's sleeping." Quinn stuttered.

"Yes, wake her up because you're really freaking me out Q."

Quinn hesitantly put the drinks down and went up stairs to find Rachel, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Rachie." Quinn said quietly, rubbing Rachel's back to slowly coax her out of sleep.

Rachel whined and turned around. "Time to wake up baby, mommy needs to talk to you." She said softly.

Rachel slowly started to wake up and turned to Quinn. "Will big Rachel come out real quickly?"

Rachel heard the worried tone in Quinn voice and she sat up and took her pacifier out. "A-are you okay babe?" She asked.

"Yes, well no, not really." Quinn said hesitantly.

Rachel gave her girlfriend her full attention. "What's up?" She asked worriedly.

"I need to ask you something Rach but you're probably not going to like it." Quinn said with a worried tone.

"Well tell me and I'll decide." Rachel said sweetly running her hands though blond hair.

"Santana showed up and I felt bad that we'd been pushing her away, so I let her in and she found one of your pacifiers and she wants to know why I have it. I tried to lie to her but she can always tell when I'm lying and-and she said we've been acting really strange lately, so I told her that I can't tell her unless I talk to you about it first. Please don't freak out." Quinn finished her ramble practically in one breath and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her girlfriend to freak out but she was met with a soft kiss to her lips and calm voice.

"It's okay Quinn; I'm not going to freak out. Thank you so much for coming to me and not just telling her, it means a lot. Santana's our friend and I think we should tell her, even if it does terrify me." Rachel finished leaning into Quinn, who could tell she wanted to be little again.

"Do you want to tell Santana now then Rachie?" Quinn said sweetly, helping Rachel slip back into being little while Santana was here.

Rachel nodded. "But I scared Sanna will laf."

"Mommy will make sure she doesn't laugh, okay?"

Rachel gave a small nod. "Otay, mommy tell her first?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Of course baby, I'll go tell Sanna then we will come up stairs, how does that sound?"

Rachel smiled and nodded, at least Sanna would know and her mommy would let her come up if she was being mean!

Rachel suddenly looked around the room frantically "Mommy binky!" She whined and added a 'please' after Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Quinn grabbed one of Rachel's pacifiers from the side and popped it in her own mouth to clean it, before giving it to Rachel.

"Fank oou." Rachel lisped out around the pacifier.

"Mommy's going to go talk to Sanna now. Can Rachie be a good girl and watch TV until we come up?"

"I be good girl mommy." Rachel smiled as Quinn turned on the TV to something appropriate for Rachie and got her comfy.

Quinn walked down the stairs, she was extremely nervous to tell Santana, of all people but it was going to have to come out eventually.

"Rachie said I can tell you." She said biting her lip.

"Rachie?" Santana laughed, remembering the new nickname from a few days before.

"Well that's actually what I need to tell you about." Quinn said nervously.

"What that you have a new nickname for Rachel?" Santana scoffed but mainly out of confusion.

"No, well sort of. Can you just hear me out before you say anything?"

"Okay shoot, I won't interrupt." Santana said sincerely.

Quinn sighed. "Okay, so for a while now me and Rachel have been doing this thing called age play, and before you as, no, not as a sex kink..." Quinn carried on explaining the story to Santana, surprisingly with no interruptions from the girl. "So it's really helped us and it would be nice if you didn't make fun of us but I understand if you don't get it."

Santana sat in silence for a moment, taking in everything that Quinn had said. Quinn's speech wasn't too long and she tried to sum it up which Santana was grateful for.

"Can I meet her?" Santana said suddenly, rather excitedly, to Quinn's shock.

"Wait what? So you're not going to laugh?" Quinn said slightly confused.

"Why would I laugh? You explained it all to me and I totally understand. If it's what makes you and Rachel happy, that's all that matters. I may be a bad ass but even I think Rachel as a baby is like cute, or whatever. So can I meet her?"

"Yeah, of course, she's up stairs. She didn't want to be big Rachel anymore, she prefers being little Rachie."

"Well she can be whatever she wants, I won't tell anyone. Apart from B because you know she will be totally excited." Santana laughed.

"She already knows." Quinn admitted as they walked up stairs.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I knew she was hiding something from me." Santana said but she didn't seen upset. They walked into the bedroom to find Rachel sitting on the bed in front of the TV sucking on her pacifier.

"Oh my god that is so cute." Santana said quietly to herself, Quinn heard but she didn't say anything, she liked seeing this side of Santana.

"Hey Rachie." Quinn cooed. "Sanna wants to see you." She said stepping aside.

"Hey sweetie, what you watching?" Santana cooed.

"Wion king." Rachel said warily, not sure if she could trust her.

Santana let out a fake gasp. "That's my favourite!" She said enthusiastically.

Well if she loves the lion king how can you not trust her? Rachie thought. "It mine to Sanna!" She said excitedly.

"Can we snuggle and watch it together?"

Rachel nodded and moved over for Santana and Quinn.

Quinn smiled as she watched the interaction between the two girls and she joined them on Rachel's other side.

"Mommy I like Sanna, she nice." Rachel said playing with the ends of Santana's hair.

"Thank you sweetheart, I like you too!" Santana cooed.

* * *

><p>Forgive me; I'm not at my best writing wise. I'm in the middle of exams and this didn't come out as well as I planned but I hope people like it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This was a Request from **Loyal365**

* * *

><p>"Mama no 'eave!" Santana said on the verge of tears, holding onto Quinn for dear life.<p>

"Mama has to go to work baby." Quinn said softly, she gave a sad smile to Brittany when Santana burst into tears. She didn't want her mama to go!

"P'ease I be good." Santana begged.

"You're always good my love, you can be naughty sometimes but you're never bad. Mama just has to go to work." Quinn repeated, rubbing Santana's back soothingly.

"'tay mama p'ease." Santana continued to sob.

Brittany stepped in and pried Santana away away from Quinn. Santana cried harder and reached out for Quinn.

"Mama will be home soon baby, I promise." Quinn said kissing Santana's forehead. Santana tired to reach for her again but Quinn decided to make this quick and left, after telling Brittany to ring her if Santana hadn't calmed down after a while.

"Come on sweetheart, let's calm down." Brittany cooed bouncing Santana on her hip.

"Mamaa!" Santana cried into Brittany's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, it's okay baby, mama will be home later and we can all cuddle in bed, how does that sound?" Brittany asked happily.

Santana gave a teary nod and she eventually calmed down after Brittany placed her pacifier in her mouth. Brittany sent Quinn a text telling her that Santana was okay.

"What would you like for lunch baby?" Brittany asked kindly.

"Nofin." Santana said, folding her arms across her chest with a pout.

Brittany rolled her eyes and opted to make Santana a chicken sandwich.

* * *

><p>"Come sit at the table baby, lunch is ready." Brittany called but Santana ignored her and stayed put on the floor, playing with her toys.<p>

"Santana, now please." Brittany said in a warning tone but Santana continued to ignore her.

"Do you want a spanking?" Brittany warned and Santana's eyes went wide and she scrambled over to the table. "Thank you, eat your sandwich nicely while mommy puts your toys away."

"Noo mommy I 'till p'aying!" Santana whined.

"You can play after your nap sweetie." Brittany stayed calm, Santana was only being like this because she missed Quinn.

"No nap!" Santana shouted defiantly.

"You do not speak to mommy like that young lady, now eat your lunch and when you're done I want your butt in that corner please." Brittany said firmly. She hated disciplining Santana but they had to be consistent.

"NO!" Santana screamed as she hit her plate off the table and her eyes went wide when it fell on the floor.

Brittany quickly moved towards Santana and pulled her up, placing three firm swats to her bottom. Santana cried out in pain and struggled in Brittany's hold. "Stand in the corner until mommy comes to get you." She said finally.

Santana stomped over to the corner and Brittany started to clean up the mess.

Brittany decided to calm herself down before talking to Santana but half way though, Brittany suddenly heard a whimper followed by crying coming from the corner. She turned around quickly and found Santana with her knees up against her chest and her head bowed sobbing her heart out. It was very unusual for Santana to cry in time out, as she usually was just angry and then she would sometimes cry after but never during.

Brittany walked over to Santana and put her hands on Santana's knees knowing there was something else wrong, other than being punished. "Sanna?" She said softly and Santana froze and then shook her head no, which made Brittany frown. "Talk to me please baby." She said softly.

"I-I didn't m-mean to." Santana sobbed, lifting her head to look up at Brittany.

"Hey, hey, what happened?" Brittany cooed.

Santana moved her legs and Brittany knew straight away what had happened. She felt a pang of guilt run though her because Santana would have tried to stay put, even though Brittany would have taken her to the toilet without a second thought.

"Oh sweetheart." Brittany said softly, pulling a still crying Santana into her arms. "Is okay baby. Let's go clean you up." She cooed.

"Sowey it accident!" Santana sniffled out.

"I know baby, mommy's not mad. Me or mama would never be mad at you for that." Brittany said honestly.

Santana let herself be pulled up and Brittany wiped away the stray tears that were falling down her cheeks. She led Santana up stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the bath and stripping Santana out of her wet clothes.

With the help of Brittany, Santana climbed into the warm bath and relaxed as Brittany washed her. "Mommy needs to talk to you about your naughty behaviour." She said firmly but kindly.

Santana pouted. "I sowey mommy, I dust miss mama."

"I know you do sweetheart but that doesn't mean you can be naughty. Thank you for apologising, I forgive you." Brittany smiled kindly.

"Mommy?" Santana tilted her head and Brittany could hear the worry in her tone.

"Yeah baby girl?" Brittany replied softly.

"Do I hafta wear a diapee?" Santana asked nervously.

"No sweetheart, it's okay if you have accidents sometimes but we will never make you wear a diaper if you don't want to." Brittany said sincerely. Santana seemed to like that answer and she sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you ask mommy to use the potty sweetie?" Brittany slipped in casually.

"You mad." Santana said sadly, with a pout.

"Mommy or mama will never stop you going to the potty baby, no matter what we will always take you okay?" Brittany said seriously and Santana nodded.

"Out you get then baby." Brittany smiled and Santana stood up and aloud a big, white, fluffy towel to be wrapped around her. Brittany rubbed her down and carried her bridesmaid style to hers and Quinn's bed.

Brittany got Santana dried off and put her into some pyjamas ready for her nap but she still hadn't eaten lunch. "Shall we try lunch again?" Brittany asked but Santana didn't really have much of a choice.

Santana nodded and patted her stomach. "No throwing your food this time okay?" Brittany said adding a stern edge to her tone.

"I won't mommy." Santana smiled as she was led downstairs.

Brittany made Santana another sandwich and sat her down at the table before going off to clean the small wet patch on the floor.

Santana saw her mommy cleaning up the wet patch on the floor and she whimpered a few times, her bottom lip quivering. Brittany turned around at the noise and frowned when she saw Santana trying not to cry. She got up and sat next to Santana. "Hey don't cry baby, what's up?" She cooed.

Santana pointed to the wet patch on the floor and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Brittany pulled her onto her lap. "It's okay, mommy cleaned it all up so now it's just water with special cleaning stuff that gets rid of pee!" She said lightly and Santana giggled.

Brittany pulled a bit of sandwich off and fed it to Santana and Santana happily ate and tried to feed Brittany some to be like her mommy!

Santana was put down for her nap and the next few hours were peaceful for Brittany as she cleaned up around the house and watched some TV.

* * *

><p>"Mommy." Santana said sleepily, standing in the doorway of her bedroom.<p>

Brittany turned around and the sight melted her heart, sleepy Santana was so cute. She held her arms out and Santana toddled over and fell into them rubbing her eyes with her fists and nuzzling her blankie.

"Did you have a good nap baby?" Brittany asked quietly, running her hands through Santana's hair.

Santana nodded tiredly. "Mama at work." She mumbled and Brittany tried to stifle a laugh at Santana's sleepy state.

"Yes mama is at work." Brittany giggled when Santana nodded again and tucked her face into Brittany's chest.

"Binky." Santana whimpered and Brittany quickly grabbed a spare one off the side before there was a meltdown.

After a few minutes of cuddling Santana started to wake up and she crawled off Brittany's lap and went back into her bedroom. "Where are you going princess?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Pants!" Santana called back.

Brittany stifled a laugh and went into Santana's room to help her get dressed again.

Once Santana was changed out of her pyjamas and into some clothes, she bolted out of her room and into the living room, before Brittany even had a chance to turn around. Brittany furrowed her brow and walked out into the living room, to find Santana trying to open the front door.

"No, no, Sanna, we don't leave the house without mommy or mama baby." Brittany said calmly, prying Santana off the door, much like she had to do before Quinn left.

"Mama!" Santana scrunched up her face and burst into tears, she needed to find her mama!

Brittany picked Santana up and she cried harder. "Mama will be home soon sweetheart."

"Out'ide!" Santana sobbed into Brittany's shoulder.

"No baby, I'm sorry we're staying in the house today." Brittany said softly, hoping her tone would help to calm Santana down.

"Find mama." Santana cried out as her breath hitched.

Brittany bounced Santana up and down and cradled her head on her own shoulder in attempt to calm her down. "Shh, shh, shh, I know baby. Deep breaths." She carried on cooing soothing words to Santana until she calmed down but she was still quietly crying into Brittany chest and it broke her heart.

"Mommy don't 'eave." Santana whimpered out grabbing onto Brittany's shirt.

Brittany frowned and sat down with Santana straddling her lap. "Sweetheart, me or mama would never leave you on your own. You're our baby and at least one of us will always be here to look after you." She said honestly.

Santana started to calm down at her mommy's words and she nuzzled Brittany's cheek to find some comfort. "I love you so much baby girl."

"'ove mommy too." Santana sniffled out finally relaxing.

"Do you want to colour a picture for mama?" Brittany asked sweetly, spotting one of Santana's colouring books.

Santana nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" She grinned, jumping off Brittany's lap and sitting at the coffee table.

Brittany smiled and handed the book to Santana who looked through it trying to find the perfect picture! Once she found a picture of a lion, she picked out an orange colouring pencil and started to scribble over it, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Hopefully her mama will like it!

When Santana was done she smiled brightly and showed it to Brittany. "Mommy look!" She said proudly and Brittany took the picture and smiled.

"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful, my little artist!" Brittany praised and Santana giggled.

"Fank you mommy." She said shyly and Brittany placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Mama's going to be so happy when she sees it!" Brittany smiled and Santana beamed, she loved making her mommies happy!

"Mommy drink?" Santana asked sweetly.

"If course baby, what would you like?" Brittany replied kindly.

"Milk!" Santana grinned and Brittany lent over to kiss the side of her forehead, standing up to go to the kitchen before she was stopped by Santana's voice.

"Mommy I have baba?" She asked hopefully.

Brittany frowned. "You have a sippy cup baby." She said softly, causing Santana to pout with wide eyes. "Come on baby girl, no more baba." Santana's bottom lip quivered and she burst into tears for what must have been the forth? Fifth? Time today and it still broke Brittany heart every time.

"Don't cry Sanna its okay." Brittany cooed, pulling Santana into her arms.

"Ba-ba." Santana hiccupped and Brittany frowned at Santana regressing even further than usual.

She hated ringing Quinn while she was at work but she didn't have a choice, so with Santana on her hip, who had her face buried in Brittany shoulder, she grabbed her phone and rang Quinn.

"Hey Britt, everything okay?" Quinn said once she picked up and then she heard Santana wails in the background. "Do I need to come home?" She asked worriedly.

"This is probably the fourth time today we've had a melt down and it's currently over wanting her baba again." Brittany said bouncing Santana on her hip.

"She hasn't asked for that in weeks?" Quinn questioned and Brittany just sighed. "I'm coming home, I've only got an hour left anyway, I can get someone to cover me."

"I'm so sorry babe, she just really needs her mama." Brittany said sadly.

"Hey, it's not your fault, you're an amazing mommy and she loves you so much." Quinn said confidently and Brittany smiled a little.

"I love you." She said sweetly and Santana seemed to finally clock who was on the phone and she lifted her head.

"Mama!" She said her tears stopping.

"Yes baby, mamas on the phone and she going to come home early because she hates that our baby is so sad." Brittany said softly and Santana started to cheer up.

Quinn said goodbye to Brittany and Santana and packed up her things to go home.

"Mama home now?" Santana asked pointing to the door.

"Soon baby mama just left work so she'll be about five minutes." Brittany said softly and Santana smiled and placed a soft kiss to Brittany's cheek and nuzzled her neck.

Brittany smiled and sat down with Santana on her lap and rocked her slowly while they waited for Quinn to come home.

When a key was heard just over five minutes later Santana's head shot up and she ran to the door, hardly giving Quinn a chance to put her things down before she was wrapped in a hug, she held Santana tightly and placed multiple kisses to the side of her forehead.

"Mama." Santana sighed happily and Brittany joined the hug, trapping Santana between them.

"You've been giving mommy a hard time hey?" Quinn said softly and Santana nodded sadly.

"I sowey mommy." She said quietly, still stuck to Quinn's side. Brittany kissed the top of her head and then gave Quinn a full kiss on the lips and helped take her coat off.

"Mama baba." Santana said with a pout as she cuddled into Quinn on her lap.

"I thought Sanna didn't want her baba anymore?" Quinn said running her hands though Santana's hair.

"I baby." Santana whimpered out with tears in her eyes.

Quinn realised that Santana was regressing to be younger than her usual age of three, which had happened a few times and could last anywhere from a day to a few weeks. "No more tears baby, mama will get you a baba okay?" She said softly and Santana just cuddled into her.

"I'll get it." Brittany winked sweetly and Quinn smiled and held her baby close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Here you go Sanna." Brittany cooed, handing the bottle to Santana who passed it to Quinn.

"Fank you mommy." Santana said sweetly.

"You want mama to do it or Sanna?" Quinn asked softly.

Santana pushed the bottle against Quinn's chest and smiled sweetly. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and placed a kiss to Santana's forehead, before taking the bottle and leading it to Santana's mouth who finally looked peaceful and content.


End file.
